La casa de los gritos
by Iram14
Summary: James y Sirius viven para atormentar a Severus, pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando una broma cruzara los límites? ¿Iría Potter a rescatar a Snape?


**La casa de los gritos**

Por: Mariel Palomba

Era una tarde calurosa, y una gran multitud de alumnos habían decidido salir a los terrenos del castillo, algunos para relajarse luego de unos de los exámenes sobre las MHB.

Un grupo de amigos se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un haya, luego de lo que les pareció una extremadamente fácil evaluación. Eran cuatro, y sus nombres era James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew; pero entre ellos se apodaron como Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano.

Lupin había sacado un libro y se había puesto a leer. Sirius miraba a los estudiantes que se paseaban por los jardines, con un aire un tanto altivo y aburrido, pero con elegancia. James jugaba con una Snitch (la cual había robado), y cada vez que la pelota estaba a punto de escapar, él la atrapaba a último momento. Colagusano lo observaba con la boca abierta. Cada vez que James la atrapaba de una manera particularmente difícil, él soltaba un grito de asombro y aplaudía.

-Guarda eso, ¿quieres? –acabó diciéndole Sirius cuando James atrapó la Snitch de un modo magnífico y Colagusano lo victoreó-, antes de que Colagusano se haga pis encima de la emoción.

Colagusano se ruborizó ligeramente, pero James sonrió.

-Si tanto te molesta… -dijo, y se guardó la pelota en el bolsillo. Sirius era la única persona por la cual James dejaba de presumir.

-Me aburro –comentó Sirius-. ¡Ojalá hubiera luna llena!

-¿Te aburres?- se extrañó Lupin desde detrás de su libro-. Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburres puedes tomarme la lección. –Y le pasó su libro.

Pero Sirius soltó un resoplido y dijo:

-No necesito el libro, me lo sé de memoria.

-Esto te animará Canuto –comentó James en voz baja-. Mira quién está allí…

Sirius giró la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto, como un perro que ha olfateado un conejo.

-Fantástico- dijo con voz quedada-. Quejicus.

Un joven de pelo grasiento y negro, de ojos de igual color y nariz ganchuda se había levantado y estaba guardando la hoja de las MHB en su mochila. Cuando salió de la sombra de los matorrales y comenzó a caminar por la extensión de césped, Sirius y James se pusieron de pie.

Lupin y Colagusano permanecieron sentados: Lupin seguía con la vista fija en el libro, aunque no movía los ojos y entre sus cejas había aparecido una pequeña arruga; Colagusano miraba a Sirius y James y luego a Snape con avidez y expectación.

-¿Todo bien, Quejicus? –preguntó James en voz alta.

Severus Snape reaccionó tan deprisa que dio la impresión de que estaba esperando un ataque: soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de su túnica y cuando comenzó a levantar la varita, James gritó:

-¡_Experlliarmus_!

La varita de Snape saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba, detrás de él. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-¡Impedimenta! –exclamó ésta señalando con su varita hacia Snape, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a recoger su varita.

Muchos estudiantes se habían vuelto para mirar. Algunos se habían levantado y acercado poco a poco.

Unos parecían preocupados; otros, divertidos.

Snape estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeante. James y Sirius avanzaron hacia él con la varitas levantadas; James giraba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar a las chicas que había sentadas al borde del lago. Colagusano también se había puesto de pie y había pasado junto a Lupin para ver mejor.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Quejicus? –preguntó James.

-Yo lo vi: tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino –aseguró Sirius con maldad-. Su hoja debe de estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra.

Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron; era evidente que Snape no tenía muchos amigos. Colagusano rió con estridencia. Snape, por su parte, intentaba levantarse, pero el embrujo todavía duraba, de modo que forcejeaba como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles.

-Esperen… y verán –dijo entrecortadamente con profundo odio a James-. ¡Esperen… y verán!

-¿Qué veremos? –preguntó Sirius impávido-. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejicus, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?

Snape soltó un torrente de palabrotas mezcladas con maleficios, pero sin su varita, no pasó nada.

-Vete a lavar la boca –le espetó James-. ¡_Fregotego_!

Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de Snape; la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcadas y hacía que se atragantara…

-¡DEJELO EN PAZ!

James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, James se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

Era una de las chicas de la orilla del lago. Tenía una poblada manta de cabello rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos almendrados de un verdoso asombroso.

-¿Qué tal, Evans? –la saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro.

-Déjenlo en paz –repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía. -¿Qué les hizo?

-Bueno –respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta-, es simplemente que existe, no sé si me explico…

Muchos estudiantes que se habían acercado rieron, incluidos Sirius y Colagusano, pero Lupin, que seguía en apariencia concentrado en su libro, no se rió, y tampoco lo hizo Lily.

-Te crees muy gracioso –afirmó ella con frialdad-, pero no eres más que un sin vergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter. Déjalo en paz.

-Lo dejaré en paz si sales conmigo, Evans –replicó rápidamente James-. Vamos, sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Quejicus con mi varita.

A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo obstaculizador estaba cediendo y Snape se arrastraba con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

-No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante –le aseguró Lily.

-Mala suerte, Cornamenta –exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape-. ¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde: Snape apuntaba su varita a James; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de James y la túnica se le manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y Snape quedó colgado por los pies en el aire; la túnica le tapó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unas delgadas y pálidas piernas y unos calzoncillos grisáceos.

Muchos curiosos vitorearon a James; Sirius, James y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas.

Lily, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, como si fuera a sonreír, gritó:

-¡Bajenlo!

-Como quieras –convino James, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

Snape cayó al suelo como un montón de ropa arrugada. Se desenredó la túnica y se puso rápidamente de pie, con la varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó «¡_Petrificus totalus_!» y Snape volvió a caer de bruces, rígido como una tabla.

-¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ! –gritó Lily, que ahora también enarbolaba su varita. James y Sirius se miraron con cautela.

-Evans, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio –protestó con seriedad James.

-¡Retírale la maldición!

James exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Snape y pronunció la contra maldición.

-Ya está –dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente de pie-. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…

-¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre impura como ella! -gritó este para sorpresa de todos, hasta del propio Snape. Pero no pudo evitarlo, Potter lo había sacado de sus casillas.

Lily parpadeó, y, fríamente, dijo:

-La próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto –añadió- yo que tu me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

Eso le había dolido. Tanto como haberle gritado sangre impura. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás, menos frente a Potter.

-¡Pídele disculpas a Evans! –le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

-No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas –le gritó Lily a James-. Tú eres tan detestable como él.

-¿Qué? –Gritó James-. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tú sabes!

-Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que te queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida Snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarte del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! –exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí rápidamente.

-¡Evans! –le gritó James-. ¡Eh, Evans!

Pero Lily no miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué bicho le picó? –dijo James intentando en vano fingir que era una pregunta hecha al azar, y que en realidad no le importaba.

-Leyendo entre líneas, yo diría que te encuentra un poco engreído, amigo mío –apuntó Sirius.

-Está bien –aceptó James con gesto de fastidio-. Está bien… -Entonces se produjo otro destello y Snape volvió a colgar por lo pies en el aire. -¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?

Muchos de los que se había acercado lo vitoreaban y gritaban que si. Pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que en ese momento hubo otra intervención, la cual sería la verdadera salvación para Snape, por lo menos por un tiempo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO?- gritó una mujer de avanzada edad. Era la profesora Merrythought.

Potter se apresuró a bajar a Snape, mientras que Sirius ponía cara de inocente.

-Nada malo, profesora- respondió James, un tanto nervioso.

-¡¿Cómo que nada, Potter? Hace unos momentos lo vi embrujando a el señor Snape- replicó la profesora, con un tono de severidad.- Y usted, señor Lupin, ¿por qué no intervino? ¿O es que acaso solo lleva esa insignia de perfecto de adorno? Potter, Black y Lupin, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno, y los espero en mi despacho este fin de semana para cumplir con sus respectivos castigos. El resto, ¿qué está mirando? Vuelvan cada uno a lo suyo.

Gran parte del alumnado le temía a esa profesora, ya que era las más severa y estricta en cuanto a los castigos. Rápidamente todos se fueron alejando, murmurando y riendo sobre lo sucedido.

-En cuanto a usted, señor Snape, sígame –ordenó la profesora. Snape recogió su mochila y siguió a la profesora. En un momento, él se cruzó con James.

-Me las vas a pagar- le murmuró Snape, siguiendo de largo.

-Te estaré esperando, Quejicus…- le respondió James de la misma forma.

Por lo que restó del año, James y Sirius no volvieron a molestar a Snape. Pero al año siguiente, ambos Gryffindors comenzaron a planear una gran broma en su contra. Todo había sido idea de Sirius.

Cada noche de luna llena, James, Sirius y Colagusano permitían que Snape los vieran escabullirse por los pasillos hacia las afueras del castillo.

Esto causaba gran intriga a Snape, quien había decidido sorprenderlos algún día con la ilusión de que los expulsaran.

-Potter, se que tú, Black y Pettigrew están tramando algo, y pronto lo averiguaré- los amenazó un día Severus. Los jóvenes solo sonrieron complacidos, sabiendo que su plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

Por momentos, James pensaba que lo que estaban tramando era peligroso, y que deberían cancelar el plan. Pero Sirius era testarudo, y en verdad creía que Snape lo merecía.

Fue una noche por los auspicios de Halloween, los jóvenes salieron una noche de luna llena. Snape estaba completamente decidido en seguirlos. Desde lejos, y desde las sombras, él joven los persiguió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la gran puerta, por la cual salió unos minutos después de ellos.

-"Es demasiado fácil" –pensó Snape-. "Creo que aquí algo está terriblemente mal. ¿Por qué se dejan ver con tanta facilidad, al igual que el hecho de ser seguidos? Debe ser porque son unos estúpidos Gryffindors. Y esta noche me cobraré todas sus estupideces y bromas" –una sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro, que se podía ver claramente a la luz de la luna.

Los jóvenes se dirigían hacia el sauce boxeador. Snape pudo ver con claridad las siluetas de Colagusano, James y Sirius. Uno de ellos se aproximó con sigilo al árbol, que se quedó quieto por unos instantes, mientras los jóvenes desaparecían por debajo de una de las ramas.

Snape esperó un rato, pero al ver que ninguno aparecía, decidió seguirlos por aquél pasaje.

Para su mala suerte, el sauce agitó una de sus ramas, que dio contra el rostro del joven, causándole un corte el la mejilla. Este se movió rápidamente, y tocó la rama de la raíz. Inmediatamente, el árbol dejó de moverse, y se pudo ver un pequeño hueco por el cual debieron pasar James, Sirius y Peter. Es hueco lo guiaba por un pasadizo. A medida que iba avanzando, escuchaba gritos provenientes del final. Eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Esos gritos le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. Apretó con fuerza su varita, casi llegando al final del túnel. Se encontró en una habitación polvorienta y antigua. Parecía estar en una casa. Fue guiándose por lo gritos, hasta que llegó a un tenebroso vestíbulo. Vio las escaleras que llegaban hasta el primer piso, y con todo su valor, decidió subirlas.

-"Deseguro esto debe ser alguna estúpida broma de Potter y Black" –pensó para tratar de tranquilizarse. Llegó al final de las escaleras y se encontró con un pasillo. Había varias habitaciones, y solo una tenía la puerta abierta: era en la que provenían los gritos. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar haciendo que se le resbalara la barita y sus piernas caminaban temblorosamente.

Avanzó hacia la puerta. Por unos momentos contuvo la respiración y se horrorizó. Por una fracción de segundos podría haber jurado que se encontraba frente a Lupin, pero luego lo dudó, al ver que ese ser tenía todo el cuerpo peludo, medía con tranquilidad dos metros, y tenía un gran hocico, con enormes y afilados dientes.

La bestia pareció verlo, pero nunca lo supo con seguridad, porque alguien lo tomó por el brazo, y lo obligó a salir corriendo. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y solo al llegar al final del túnel, a la luz de la luna, pudo ver quién lo había salvado.

-James Potter- dijo con aire entrecortado-. ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

-Creí ya que te tendrías que haber dado cuenta, Snape- contestó este. Snape abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces si era verdad. Lo que había visto era un hombre lobo adulto… o mejor dicho, a Lupin convertido en hombre lobo adulto.

-Ya veo, tú y Black querían matarme, ¿no? Pero han fracasado. Es más, en estos momentos le diré todo al director, y ustedes serán los perjudicados- gritó este, y sin más espera, salió corriendo en dirección al castillo. Subió y bajó una innumerable cantidad de escalera, y corrió por muchos pasillos, hasta que por fin llegó hasta la gárgola que conducía al despacho del director. Luego, comenzó a pronunciar un sin fin de contraseñas, hasta que se lo ocurrió "pastel de limón" y la gárgola se movió y reveló unas escaleras. Snape subió por ella, y se encontró con la puerta del despacho. Llamó la puerta, y, sorprendido por la rapidez dada la hora, una voz del otro lado le contestó "adelante".

El director se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, y le hizo una seña a Snape para que se sentara.

-Señor, he venido para hablarle sobre Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew- comenzó en joven, y como el director no le respondía, Snape relató todo lo que había vivido: las noches de luna llena en las que veía escabullirse a James, Sirius y Colagusano por los pasillos hacia las afueras del castillo; como sigilosamente siguió al trío hasta llegar al sauce boxeador; el túnel que había debajo de una raíz; la casa en la que desembocaba el túnel; el hombre lobo adulto en el que se había convertido Lupin; y por último, como James lo sacó corriendo del lugar. Al terminar, Dumbledore solo sonrió, para desconcierto de Snape.

-Verás, Severus, el hecho de que el señor Lupin sea un licántropo, ya lo sabía- la voz del director era suave, pero firme-. Y con respecto a eso, te imploro que no se lo reveles a nadie- la voz continuó suave, pero con un tono de severidad.

-Eso lo podré cumplir, señor. Pero, ¿qué será de Potter, Black y Pettigrew?- preguntó el joven, con la esperanza de que sean expulsados.

-Hablaré con ellos. Pero creo, según su relato, que el señor Potter no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, ya que, de haberlo dejado un tiempo más cerca del señor Lupin, usted se habría convertido en alimento de hombre lobo, o lo que es peor, hubiera sido mordido y correría la misma suerte que el señor Lupin cada luna llena. Creo que le debe un favor, Severus. Tenga eso en mente en el futuro. Y ahora, sin nada más que decir- se apresuró Dumbledore, antes de que Snape comenzara a replicar sobre esa última frase respecto a Potter- debería volver a la cama, señor Snape. Buenas noches- y el anciano director le hizo una seña como para que se retirara.

-Buenas noches, señor- respondió Snape, mientras se marchaba un tanto enojado al saber que James y Sirius, seguramente, no habrían de ser severamente castigados.

Más adelante, él pensó que quizás Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, respecto a que le debía un favor a James. Pero en esos momentos Severus solo lo podía observar con un profundo odio y rencor.

Fue en parte por eso que decidió unirse al señor oscuro, y de esa forma cobrar venganza… pero esa ya es otra historia, y lo único que puedo decir de ella es que Severus Snape se arrepintió como nunca podría creer capaz de arrepentirse por lo que había hecho.


End file.
